User blog:Jason Morick/final destanation on planet fogg
it was a nice day on naboo Jason Morick was walking with a friend along side the water falls over the great lakes he saw some thing through the water fall it was ....... shiny he looked closer and said to his friend whats that his friend said whats what jason said over there that shiny gleam his friend said i dont see any thing "jason" hmm is it just a reflection he went over to were he saw it what the it was.......... a bug " jason " what the heck is that it was laying in the sun he poked it with a stick it jumped at him " jason " ahh what the get off me he through it off of him it came back at him his friend ran back to the house they were staying at grabed his gun and ran back as fast as possible when he got there jason was no were in sight.......................to be continued. PART II Jason moughned as he opened his eyes or so he thought it was pitch black he was .......... he did not know were he was he looked around nothing was not pitch black it was darkness all around he tried to stand up but he could not both his legs were broken Jason thought to himself wierd place how did my legs get broken he looked at his legs he could not see them " Jason " hmm i got to get outa here wait whats that a red dot in the darkness wait two red dots three for five six there were suddenly so many that he could see what they were oh no they are........... Jasons friend looked evey ware on naboo but Jason was no ware to be found so he went to the jedi for help but they had no jedi to spare even on a jedi so his friend went to the police clones they figured it was not wierd for some one to loose Jason since he could not be seen unless he wanted to so Jasons friend went looking for him alone Jason Moricks friend was in a speeder going very fast looking every ware for him on iego but he was not there either suddenly on a holo panel in the speeder a voice with no picture said with an old creepy voice " if you want your friend you have to do as we say Jasons friend said who is we the voice screamed back YOU WILL NOT KNOW UNTIL YOUR DEAD LIKE JASON IS Jasons friend turned toward the holo panal and saw a shadow suddenly the speeder shut down Jasons friend could hear jason some how his friend jumped out of the speeder and fell down down down his friend kept on falling and falling......................... to be continued. PART III Jason tried to get up but it was like giant chaines were pulling him down he looked around for a weapon any thing possible but there was nothing the shadows finally got close a nuff to touch Jason he looked one in the face it was a space demon with a blood red face and red eyes that could pierce through you like a vibro blade one threw it self at him and Jason smashed his face in with his fist they kept coming at him he was smashing one after a nother untill he saw some thing it was his friend falling but he could not speak he thought to him self i have to find a way to comunicate with my friend he thought about it and finally he threw a demons head over towards his friend his friend didnt even notice Jason wonderd why is his friend falling and is still falling not even flintching just falling he looked at one of the space demons and saw his arm was like a key he broke the demons arm off and used it as a key for his chains he poped up and thought oh i guess my legs were not broken hmm then he went on smashing through demon after demon then he got to were he saw his friend but it was not there he was puzzled for a moment then he finally relized oh i know were i am.................... Jasons friend was falling then suddenly saw the ground his friend pressed a button on his wrist that activated his turbo lifts he landed on the ground and looked around for a moment then he saw his old helmet smashed with blood all over it still had a head in it he looked in side then saw his face and threw it so far that it disapeard he relized i know where Jason is were your worst fears come to life he was on .............. TO BE CONTINUED. FINAL DESTINATION Planet Fogg thats were he was, Jason ran and ran then he fell into a deep dark pit he turned and grappled up back to the top he could still see his friend he was running toward his friend for so long then suddenly he hit a wall his friend seamed to be right on the other side he knew what was happening he was inside himself very deep inside himself he thought for a moment oh crap im on the dark side of me the hidden pushed back evil depths of Jason Morick he looked out through the wall it was like a glass window he could see his friend the chosen one it was Cameron he knew once he saw him he would free him the dark side of Jason had now thought he killed Jason but he did not those dark demons were memories come true the dark part of any ones body is planet fogg it is the foggy place in there mind it is imposible to escape but one person has just sucseeded Jason Morick that bug on Naboo he relized was the vinomite i discovered on Malastare those demons were the dark shados of Banolia three it all makes sense now he watched as the dark side of Jason messed with Cameron his friend tell he was driven crazy Jason using the force told him incouraging things he finally got it he ran to the glass thing of him and smashed through because Cameron had hope in Jason so much that he could gain power through the force and took down the dark side of Jason forever. THE END ..............or is it hahaha Category:Blog posts